


Into The Open Air

by autumnlea123



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient royal bloodline, Archery, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlea123/pseuds/autumnlea123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhian is a descendent of a dead King. She know the story of her family's past. The Tragedy, heart break and sorrow. A certain elven prince who lost his beloved to a tyrant leading to heart break to hatred. Prince NuadaXOC. Based one year after the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Open Air

Into The Open Air

A man at the age of sixty nine carried a little girl at the age of five into her bedroom. The man put his great-granddaughter to her bed and pulled her pink cover over her.

The old man kissed her on the head and was about the leave the room until a little voice called him.

"Grandpa could you tell me a story?" The little girl asked. Hamish looked at his great-granddaughter's green eyes and smiled. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Move over. Do you want hear Cinderella or Snow White?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent. Millie moved to give him some room and smiled.

"Could you tell about Mac-Tire?" She asked. Hamish gave the little girl a shocked look.

"You want to hear the story of our ancestors?" He asked surprised. Millie nodded. "Okay but it doesn't have an happy ending." He said.

Hamish put his arm around his great-granddaughter and pulled her close to him. "I have told this story to your grandfather, your father, uncle and auntie. Now it's time for you to here it." He said looking at the child.

"Our Story begins when the Picts Celts ruled Scotland, magical creatures and human lived together in harmony."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long ago there was a Kingdom that lay in the misty mountains of the Scottish Highlands called Mac-Tire. The Kingdom was ruled by a wise King called Murdoch. King Murdoch ruled his Kingdom with a fair but mighty hand. To his subjects he was a kind and strong king who protected his people, but unlike any other Kingdom his subjects were a mix of human and magical beings.

With Every King there is a Queen. His wife Queen Adaira who was known to be the most beautiful woman throughout the lands. They had three Children. Their eldest child the heir to the Mac-Tire throne Prince Malcolm, their middle child Princess Arianell their only daughter and their youngest child Prince Hendry.

Prince Malcolm was a strong warrior he had won many wars and won many hearts of maidens. At the age of fourteen he had his first taste of war, fighting against the Roman Forces and that night there was a celebration for young Prince after winning the battle. Now at the age of twenty four, he leading his father's armies to victory and it shows that he is ready to be king.

Prince Hendry like his brother went into the battle field at an early age. Admiring him as he watched his older brother fight to protect the land. Both brothers fought at each other side. Hendry is known for his loyalty towards his father and brother and he will remain loyal to his family until his last breath.

Princess Arianell was King Murdoch's only daughter. Known for her fair beauty, Fiery red hair, pale skin like the moons glow, crystal blue eyes and her kind and caring heart. Many men have tried to win her heart but failed but one male did manage to steal her heart. He wasn't human but an Elven prince. Who had a deep dislike for humans.

Mac-Tire had an alliance with another Kingdom. Bethmoora the land of the elves and fae creatures. To complete the alliance a marriage was arranged for the elven prince and princess Arianell.

The elven prince wasn't happy with the news. At first he refused the marriage but his father insisted for the future of their kingdom. The young elven prince agreed for the future of their kingdom.

At the night of the Summer solstice a celebration was held at Mac-Tire castle for the engagement between the prince of Bethmoora and the princess of Mac-Tire. The young prince was not looking forward to meeting his bride. Suddenly a beautiful girl caught his eye, she was dancing with the other maidens.

Princess Arianell caught an handsome elf looking at her from the distance, the two held eye contact but an announcement was heard. They saw both Kings shake hands to confirm their alliance to each other.

Princess Arianell stopped dancing and looked back at the elf. She saw the elven king talking to him and pointed to her. The elf looked back her with a shocked look on his face. The king pushed him towards her, the young prince walked over to his beautiful bride. The two introduced themselves and the prince asked her to dance with him and she accepted.

The prince took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The two danced in each others embrace, the music drifted them away from real life and into a dream world.

Their dance was suddenly interrupted by the doors slamming open. The music stopped and everyone in the room stopped dancing. They looked at the new comer in fear and shock.

The tyrant roman King Malios the ruler of Dumnonia. Princess Arianell looked at the elven prince to see him giving king Malios a glare. The tyrant ruler smirked as he walked over to king Murdoch.

King Murdoch demanded what was the tyrant doing here. King Malios looked at princess Arianell with a smirk and told the Mac-Tire king that he wanted the princess's hand in marriage.

King Murdoch gave him a glare and refused telling him that his daughter was already engaged. The tyrant turned and saw the princess in the arms of a familiar elf. He smirked at them and strides other to them. The elven prince tightens his hold on princess Arianell.

King Malios was in front of the couple and he smirked at the young princess and was about to touch her cheek until the elven prince took hold of his wrist and held it tightly. He glared at the tyrant, and pushed him away from the princess.

King Malios gave the prince an evil smile and got his sword out. The young elven prince got his spear out ready to fight and then a female elf got in front of him and held him back from the tyrant.

King Murdoch walked over to the tyrant and told him to leave his castle and never come back. The Tyrant king looked at his enemy and gave him and evil smile.

The tyrant said that he will come back one day with an army and tear down the stones of Mac-Tire. Prince Malcolm was about to get his sword out but his mother stopped him before he could.

As he was about to walk out. The tyrant king gave one last look to princess Arianell and nodded at her with an evil smile on his face. After king Malios left the elven prince took the scare princess in his arms and held her tight.

That night the celebration was over soon as king Malios left. King Murdoch made every guard stand at their post in case of an attack. He is not going to let tyrant hurt his family or subjects.

As weeks passed and the wedding day coming a near. Princess Arianell was getting worried and people have told her that her future husband has a bad reputation. The prince was known for his fierce temper and rumour has it that he showed no mercy to people who angered him and he killed them on the spot. But that didn't put princess Arianell off. As she got to know him she found out he has a passionate heart towards his people and kingdom. After sometime the two became friend, but princess Arianell fell in love with him. She didn't know if the prince loved her back and she didn't mind just as long as they had their friendship.

On the day of the Winter solstice came the wedding. Snow covered the mountains and the ground creating a flawless blanket. Everyone was celebrating. King Murdoch stood there looking at his daughter in pride. Princess Arianell grabbed her father's arm and the two walked down to the throne room. The doors opened for the king and princess. At the end of the isle stood the elven prince looking at his bride.

Suddenly a loud bang broke their eye contact and the walls started to shake a little. King Murdoch ordered his guards to see what was the commotion. One of the guards came back with bad new. King Malios has returned with an army. The King ordered one of his guards to take his wife and daughter away from castle and hide them away.

Queen Adaira held her daughter close as the two were ready to run but then Malios' soldiers ran in throne room killing everyone in their path. Prince Malcolm and Prince Hendry were fighting the soldiers. King Murdoch got his sword out joining his sons.

Princess Arianell heard a scream she looked to see her mother dead on the floor. The princess ran out of the door of the throne room and felt an hand on her arm. Princess Arianell turned to see her fiancé. He took her hand and they ran to the far side of the castle trying to away from the battle.

The two ran into the her bedroom. The elven prince locked the door behind him. Suddenly the her bedroom door was smashed open. The person walked in the was the king Malios. The prince got his spear read and Malios got his sword out.

Princess Arianell watch as she saw her love fight. The tyrant punched the prince so hard that he knocked him out. King Malios raised his sword ready and then and sword met his. The tyrant's smirk was wiped off as he saw the Princess Arianell standing in front of the prince holding a sword glaring at the tyrant. King Malios glared back at her. The princess raised her sword ready and then attack the king. The two fought and Princess Arianell wasn't the very best at fighting but she was trying to save her beloved and then she a piercing pain go through her stomach.

Princess Arianell took the sword out and blood was on her white dress. She collapse on the floor, king Malios looked up to see the elven prince's eyes started to open. King Malios took his sword and ran away before the elven prince got up.

Weakly the prince got up to see his bride on the floor in front of him. He saw blood on her wedding dress. Panicking he held her in his arms crying out her name. He checked her heart and there was not beat.

The prince weakly stood up and put her on her bed. Looking at his beautiful bride one last time and walked away.

In the throne room Prince Hendry woke up after being knocked unconscious. He looked around to see everyone dead. His mother, brother and father. He couldn't see his sister any where. Then he heard his name being called. The young prince saw his father weakly trying to sit up and he ran to his father's side.

King Murdoch looked at his son one last time and said.

"Dol-air-adhart ar n-dàimheach mo mac. Chan dìoghaltas." Those words were his last. Prince Hendry had no choice to listen to his father's words. Nodding the prince went to look for his sister. He ran to her room.

He saw her on her bed looking so peaceful. Weeping for his family the young prince had no choice but to leave.

The young orphaned prince buried his family.

Hendry looked back at the ruins of his home and through the mist of the mountains Mac-Tire disappeared from his sight. Taking his father's words to heart Hendry went south. To forget the tragedy of his family's death and to start a new life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The End." Hamish said. Millie's green eyes were wide in shock.

"That poor prince." Millie said sadly with tears swelling up in her eyes. "Grandpa did that really happen?"

"I don't know the story has been past down for centuries no one will know what truly happened apart from prince Hendry himself." He answered back. "Now young lady it's time for you to go to sleep."

Millie nodded and lay on the pillow. Hamish kissed his great-granddaughter on her head. He turned the light off and walked out of the door. Hamish closed the door behind him. He turned to see his eldest grandson at the edge of the door.

Ian's blue eyes looked at his grandfather and smiled.

"Told her the story of Mac-Tire." Ian said.

"Aye she wanted to know about our ancestors." Hamish said. The two men walked down stairs and into the living room. "Do you know where your sister is?"

"She went into the Pine Barrens again!" Shouted a voice from the kitchen. A man at the age of twenty one came out. Dougie came out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa.

"Did she take her bow and arrows with her?" Ian asked his little brother.

The blonde nodded as his aqua eyes were glued on the TV.

"She went patrolling the forest again." Hamish said as he sat down next to grandson. Ian went to get his coat until his grandfather's voice stopped him "She'll be fine Ian. She's a tough lass."

"I hope so grandpa. I hope so." Ian said as he looked out into the Pine Barrens.

Crystal blue eyes looked a the night sky, her pale skin glowed under the moonlight. Her shoulder length wavy dark auburn hair blew in the wind, her small button nose breathed the night air and her freckled rosy cheeks made her flushes and a smile on her rosy lips.

Rhian sat on top a branch looking at the beautiful lights of New York City in the distance. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, black converse high tops, with a light blue t-shirt with the picture of Pikachu and a grey jacket. She wore a black cotton string necklace with a silver pendant of three Celtic wolves. She had her bow around her and her arrow belt strapped around her hips.

She looked at the city and relaxed. Tonight was perfect not a cloud in the sky with a slight hint of stars can be seen.

Suddenly her peaceful moment was interrupted by a gun shot. Her blue eye glared where the sound came from. God damn hunters are at it again. Grabbing her bow and arrows, putting her hood up she ran where the gun shot came from.

Hid behind a big tree she saw two males. One of the males was big and the other was skinny but lean. She could really see them that well in the darkness.

"Red you scared it away." Said the skinny one. The big male looked around as if he was looking for something.

"That damn thing has been at it again and Manning said it's our job to find it." He said holding his big gun.

Rhian heard something land behind her. A familiar winged creature was looking at her with scared red eyes. The creature let out a small noise as it got closer to Rhian. The Jersey Devil was next to her letting out a small cooing sound.

Rhian glared at the males as she loaded her bow and arrow aiming at the tree next to the big male. Rhian fired the arrow hitting the tree next to the big male. The big male jumped and looked at the arrow.

"She's here." The big male said as he smiled. He started to load his big gun and aimed it at the tree where the arrow came from.

Red I think it's not the best idea to shoot and Manning said we need her alive." The skinny male said.

"Don't worry Abe I'm just trying messing with her." He said and the he shot the gun at the tree causing it to fall down revealing her. Rhian turned to see Jersey has already left and she looked up to see the males looking at her.

"Shit." She said and then she ran. Rhian ran into the darkness of the forest and after ten minutes of running she stopped at a tree. She looked into the distance and saw her house.

She ran to her house, opening it and slamming it behind. Out of breath Rhian opened her eyes to see her brothers and grandfather looking at her.

"So what happened?" Ian said to his sister.

"Nothing just some wacko tried to shoot me." She said taking off her bow and putting her arrows down. Rhian sat down next to Ian who was still looking at her.

"Some wacko tried to shoot you and why is that?" He asked glaring at his little sister.

"They tried to hunt Jersey." She said trying not to look at her brother's narrowed eyes.

Suddenly a loud knock on a the door caught everyone's attention. Rhian leaned down trying to hide her face. Hamish sighed as he got up and walked to the door. He opened to reveal a bald nervous looking man.

"Oh hello there Sir. Is this the Murdoch Household?" He said.

"Aye what do ya want?" Hamish said. The man began to sweat.

"Erm I'm looking for Rhian Murdoch. Is she here by any chance?" He asked.

Hamish opened the door wider and looked at his granddaughter who had her hood up trying to hide.

"Aye she's here. What do ya want with her?" Hamish asked.

"I'm Tom Manning. I work for the BPRD and we hear that your granddaughter protects the Jersey Devil right?" He asked.

Hamish nodded.

"Good and we're interested if she would like to join us because we've heard about her amazing archery skills and her abilities to communicate with animals." He said.

"Ha, finally your Dr Dolittle gift has gotten you some where" Dougie laughed. Rhian threw a pillow at her brother.

"Hey at least I have a gift. What's your talent drinking and not get a hangover the next day. She said. Ian snickered at his sister's comment.

"Bitch." Dougie mumbled.

"Buthaigir duine." She mumbled in Gaelic.

"Alright you two stop calling each other names. Rhian this man wants to talk to ya." Hamish said. Rhian sighed and got up.

Rhian walked outside and turned to see to big and skinny males looking at her. She could see them clearer now and was shocked at their appearance. The skinny guy looked a walking fish and Big guy looked like a demon but who know she had seen so many weird things in her life.

"Rhian this is Agent Hellboy and this Abe. I think there was a misunderstanding. We have sent them out to try and recruit you but it looks like that didn't got to plan." He said glaring at Hellboy. The demon snickered.

Rhian looked at the demon and then looks back at Manning with her eyebrow raised.

"Okay. What do you need me for?" She asked. Manning was about to speak until one of the agents whispered in his ear. His eyes widen and then nodded.

"Here's the thing we kinda need you now and we'll explain on the way okay." He said walking away.

"Hey come back here. What's my purpose?!" She shouted at the bald man but he ignored her. Rhian sighed and walked into the house to get her bow and arrows.

Hamish stared at his granddaughter in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked. Rhian looked up.

"They need me now. I don't know what time I'll be back but I'll try to explain in the morning okay." She said.

Hamish nodded and Rhian closed the door behind her.

The girl got in the truck and jump when a foreign accent called her name.

"Ah Miss Murdoch welcome to the team." Said the German accent. Rhian turned to look at see a suit and a helmet with nobody in the suit.

"Eh hi." She said trying not to scream.

"I'm Johann Krauss." He said holding his hand out. Rhian shook his hand still a bit creeped out. Suddenly Hellboy and Abe got in the truck and sat down. The truck started to move.

"So what's going on and why do you need me?" She asked.

"Miss Murdoch do you believe in elves?" Johann Krauss asked.

"Yeah I do believe in elves. Why?" She said confused.

"We have an hostile Elven Prince name Nuada who is out to destroy humans. Have you heard of the Golden Army Miss Murdoch?" He asked again.

"Yes the unstoppable army and if they awaken we're fucked. Right." She said.

"Eh yes." The German said. "He's trying to get to the third crown piece and we need you to detract him while we hide the crown piece in a safer place." He said.

"If your so fearful of the Golden army why haven't you destroyed the crown?" Rhian asked.

"The elven council told us not to just in case of an emergency and there might a bigger danger in the future." He said.

Suddenly the truck had come to a stop. Rhian took a deep breath as Hellboy opened the truck door.

"Ready to start Rookie." He said getting out off the truck. She put her hood up. Rhian got out off the truck and looked up at the big building. She put her bow around her and wrapping her arrow belt around her hips.

"Okay everyone here is the plan. Here is our new agent Miss Rhian Murdoch is going to try and distract Prince Nuada as we try to get the crown piece away from him." Manning said. "Okay Murdoch here is your ear piece so you could communicate with us and we with you okay."

Rhian gulped and nodded as she put on her earpiece. Rhian put her hood up to cover her face. She got her bow and arrow ready. She walked into the building going upstairs. Rhian turned the corner and gasped as she saw a dead body of security officer. His throat has been slit.

This made the nineteen year old more scared now. As she carried on walking down the hall, she heard a big bang coming from the main hall. Rhian began walking to the main hall and saw a male trying to open a safe but was failing.

She saw he had platinum blonde hair with what looks like very pale skin. She assumed that's him. The elf everyone was talking about. Rhian got her arrow and loaded her bow. She aimed at the wooden chair next to him to get his attention.

Praying and taking a deep breath. Rhian fired her arrow hitting the chair. The male looked at the arrow and the looked up at her. He glared her and Rhian took that sigh to run.

She ran out off the great hall into the into corridor, she went up the stairs running as fast as she could. She turned her head to look back and the male was gaining on her. Rhian turned the corner and saw a door. She quickly opened it and ran in. She quickly locked the door and whispered into her ear piece.

"He's away from the safe. Get the crown piece now before he comes back." She whispered. Sweating on her fore head at the tense moment.

"Roger that Agent Murdoch. We're on our way in. Where about are you?" Abe's voice said. Rhian was about to reply.

Suddenly the door started to bang. Rhian crawled away from the door and hid under the desk. Trying to calm her breath and then a huge bang as the door was kicked open. Rhian squealed a little and she put her hands on her mouth.

She footsteps walking into the room. She looked in the corner of the room and lay there was her bow and arrows. She must have dropped them when she hid.

"You can't hide from me!" He yelled as he trashed to office, trying to look for her. Rhian gulped and then scream as she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She was dragged away from under the desk and was held against the wall. The spear blade at her throat. "You have made a big mistake human."

Rhian looked into his golden gaze. She had never seen such hatred and anger. He pressed his spear blasé tightly against her throat. "Let me your face before you die." He sneer as pulled her hood off.

Rhian's blue eyes looked into his. The look on his face was no long of anger and hatred but in utter shock. The spear leaves her throat and the prince take a step back. His breath hitches.

"Arianell."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but I just want to make the first chapter dramatic for you. So I hope you like the story.

Gaelic translations: Dol-air-adhart ar n-dàimheach mo mac. Chan dìoghaltas (Carry on our blood my son. No revenge.)

Buthaigir duine (Bastard.)

Okay what do you think?


End file.
